


Jefferson's Secret

by lol-phan-af (lol_phan_af)



Series: 1-800-did-I-ask [76]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Multi, Secrets, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 02:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8352340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lol_phan_af/pseuds/lol-phan-af
Summary: laf: was that weird to anyone else??johnn: yESlittle lion: no??laf: are you kiddinglittle lion: I'm not 300% sure what we're talking about





	

**laf** : was that weird to anyone else??  
  
**johnn** : yES  
  
**little lion** : no??  
  
**laf** : are you kidding  
  
**little lion** : I'm not 300% sure what we're talking about  
  
**more like HUNKules** : and I'm not sure at all considering I don't work with you  
  
**laf** : okay so basically like Most mornings jefferson is in the lobby talking to the guy who works at the front desk  
  
**johnn** : his name is dabney  
  
**johnn** : refuses to dab under any circumstances  
  
**johnn** : I've tried to bribe him and just won't  
  
**little lion** : I think he finds you amusing  
  
**johnn** : that would make sense I'm very charming  
  
**little lion** : oh I know that  
  
**johnn** : aw I love you  
  
**little lion** : I love you too!!  
  
**laf** : ANYWAY  
  
**laf** : so today was like usual and jefferson was talking to him and we walk in right  
  
**more like HUNKules** : right  
  
**laf** : and dabney starts coughing REALLY LOUDLY when he sees us RIGHT  
  
**more like HUNKules** : right  
  
**little lion** : dabney is always sick though??  
  
**little lion** : jefferson's friend type is literally  
  
**little lion** : put up with him  
  
**little lion** : and be sick for like 80% of your life  
  
**johnn** : what's your friend type  
  
**little lion** : anyone willing to talk to me  
  
**johnn** : I  
  
**laf** : AND SO DABNEY IS COUGHING  
  
**laf** : and we stop and stare at him bc it's been like a minute and he hasn't stopped and jefferson is like ????  
  
**laf** : and then he turns around and sees us and is like !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! and stops talking  
  
**laf** : and now we're like ???? bC LIKE ?????????  
  
**laf** : AND THEN JEFFERSON GOES "laurens, lafayette, alexander" AND LIKE NODS AT US  
  
**laf** : BUT HE DOESNT MAKE EYE CONTACT  
  
**laf** : AND THEN HE L E A V E S AND JOHN AND ALEX FOLLOW HIM AND IM STARING AT DABNEY AND HE GOES "my goldfish died last night and I don't want everyone to know just yet so please don't tell anyone" AND I WAS LIKE ???WHY WAS JEFFERSON JUST LIKE??? AND HE FUCKIGN GOES ""they were very close."  
  
**more like HUNKules** : me  
  
**johnn** : out of all the obvious lies he could have told though??? that one???  
  
**little lion** : JEAN IS DEAD??  
  
**johnn** : why do you know the name of his goldfish  
  
**little lion** : he shows up at like six in the morning and sometimes when I come in early he's the only one here and so we drink coffee and gossip  
  
**johnn** : you're so cute what the fuck  
  
**little lion** : I l o v e you  
  
**johnn** : love you too!!  
  
**little lion** : also you look so cute today like literally your hair is down?? and your shirt has little polka dots on it??? like??  
  
**johnn** : I'm probably going to put my hair up at some point later ://  
  
**little lion** : that's fine you'll still look cute  
  
**johnn** : aw  
  
**laf** : john just kissed alex on the cheek it was really cute  
  
**more like HUNKules** : aw  
  
**laf** : but at the same time wHat was jefferson talking to dabney about and WHy did he have to stop when we showed up  
  
**more like HUNKules** : you're not gonna let this go are you  
  
**laf** : I should be sherlock holmes instead for halloween  
  
**more like HUNKules** : omg  
  
**johnn** : NOPE WE ALREADY ORDERED OUR COSTUMES ITS TOO LATE  
  
**laf** : f i n e  
  
**laf** : but I'm finding out what's going on  
  
**laf** : mark my words  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I'm afraid  
  
**johnn** : rt  
  
**little lion** : rt  
  
**laf** : good  
  
\---  
  
**laf** : m a d i s o n  
  
**jmadzzz** : who is this?  
  
**laf** : lafayette  
  
**jmadzzz** : oh hello lafayette  
  
**laf** : I have like one simple question really easy  
  
**jmadzzz** : okay  
  
**laf** : what's going on with Jefferson  
  
**jmadzzz** : nothing that I know of?  
  
**jmadzzz** : he's been slightly stressed about moving but other than that I haven't noticed anything out of place  
  
**laf** : okay  
  
**jmadzzz** : why have you noticed something?  
  
**laf** : no  
  
**laf** : just asking  
  
**jmadzzz** : okay  
  
**laf** : bye madison  
  
**jmadzzz** : bye?  
  
\---  
  
**jmadzzz** : they suspect you  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : WHAT  
  
**jmadzzz** : lafayette just texted me  
  
**jmadzzz** : I did not have their number until this point  
  
**jmadzzz** : and they asked what was going on with you  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : WHAT DID YOU SAY OH M Y GOD  
  
**jmadzzz** : I SAID THAT YOU WERE STRESSED ABT MOVING BUT NOTHING ELSE  
  
**jmadzzz** : YOU NEED TO FIX THIS IM SHIT AT LYING  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : YOURE NOT THOUGH LIKE YOU COULD GET AWAY WITH MURDER IF YOU WANTED  
  
**jmadzzz** : DONT GIVE ME IDEAS  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : J A M E S  
  
**jmadzzz** : Y O U  N E E D  T O  F I X  T H I S  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : HOW DO YOU SUPPOSE I DO THAT  
  
**jmadzzz** : I DONT KNOW BUT IF I GET PUT ON TRIAL BY ONE OF HIS SIGNIFS AGAIN I SWEAR TO GOD  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : LITERALLY NOBODY CAN FIND OUT ABOUT THIS  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : ILL EXPLODE  
  
**jmadzzz** : IM NOT GOING TO TELL ANYONE BUT LITERALLY CANT HANDLE THIS STRESS AND IF I GET SICK AGAIN BC OF THIS IM DIVORCING YOU  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : WE'RE NOT MARRIED YET  
  
**jmadzzz** : I  
  
**jmadzzz** : what do you mean "yet"  
  
\---  
  
**laf** : nobody knows anything abt jefferson or his Secrets  
  
**johnn** : how many people have you asked  
  
**laf** : only angelica and jmads bc they're the only people that would know  
  
**johnn** : why would angelica know  
  
**laf** : angelica knows everything about everybody and idk who her sources are but she has them  
  
**johnn** : true true  
  
**johnn** : is this all you've been doing all morning  
  
**laf** : no I also cried while trying to do paperwork and then finished my paperwork  
  
**johnn** : right  
  
**laf** : wanna go on a lunch date I need to de stress and also I have no food here  
  
**johnn** : sure  
  
**more like HUNKules** : yes  
  
**little lion** : I can't I have to go to lunch with theodosia bartow  
  
**laf** : why  
  
**little lion** : idk she asked I said yes  
  
**laf** : cute  
  
**little lion** : I'm very scared  
  
**johnn** : gl  
  
**little lion** : wanna make out before I go  
  
**little lion** : or before you go  
  
**little lion** : whichever comes first  
  
**johnn** : sure  
  
**little lion** : god bless  
  
**laf** : I'm coming to get you in like 20 minutes  
  
**johnn** : that's fine  
  
**laf** : hercules we'll get you in like 30  
  
**more like HUNKules** : okay!!  
  
**laf** : I love you!!  
  
**more like HUNKules** : love you too!!  
  
**johnn** : love you hercules!!  
  
**little lion** : love you!!  
  
**more like HUNKules** : !!  
  
\---  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I have like six other things to work on  
  
**more like HUNKules** : bUT LIKE EVERY SINGLE TIME I TRY AND WORK ON ANYTHING ELSE  
  
**more like HUNKules** : THE LITTLE SHREK COSTUME JUST S T AR E S AT ME  
  
**more like HUNKules** : AND I TRIED PUTTING IT IN THE BACK ROOM BUT I K N E W IT WAS THERE  
  
**more like HUNKules** : WATCHING ME  
  
**laf** : is this the type of thing that when you're like 50 you're gonna wake up in cold sweats bc of how much it still haunts you  
  
**more like HUNKules** : yes  
  
**more like HUNKules** : on the bright side tho I finished the fortunato costume  
  
**laf** : oh my god was that the costume from the edgar allen poe story  
  
**more like HUNKules** : y e s  
  
**laf** : for the love of god hercules!  
  
**more like HUNKules** : yes for the love of god!  
  
**johnn** : amontillado is gross  
  
**laf** : how the f u c k  
  
**johnn** : there was a really big wine cellar in my house and my father was constantly out of the house at Events  
  
**johnn** : and I was the oldest who put my siblings to bed at nine o'clock  
  
**johnn** : sometimes me and martha would just go down there and scream abt shit  
  
**laf** : ??? did I wake up in an alternate universe where the drinking age is not 21 in this country ???  
  
**little lion** : this is what you stopped kissing me for?  
  
**johnn** : sorry  
  
**little lion** : no wait hold up we can resume kissing later I'm intrigued now  
  
**little lion** : wasn't your sister 16 the last time you were in The South  
  
**johnn** : yeah but martha is smarter than me so like  
  
**johnn** : I would get re ally drunk  
  
**johnn** : and Then she'd come down and start drinking  
  
**johnn** : and then I'd ban her from the wine cellar ever again  
  
**johnn** : and it happened like four times bc she never listened to me  
  
**laf** : jesus  
  
**johnn** : yeah that summer was a mess bc of my dad and stuff and I really missed you guys so I made a lot of Mistakes  
  
**laf** : :^((( I love you  
  
**johnn** : I love you too  
  
**little lion** : aw  
  
**little lion** : john is blushing sm rn I love him  
  
**johnn** : YOU CANT JUST  
  
**johnn** : KISS MY NOSE LIKE THAT  
  
**johnn** : AND EXPECT ME NOT TO TURN INTO A MESS  
  
**johnn** : THATS JUST NOT HOW IT WORKS  
  
**little lion** : YOURE!! SO!! CUTE!!  
  
**johnn** : SHUT UPSDPSHDSHD;F  
  
**little lion** : H A  
  
\---  
  
**laf** : I'm afraid to come in your office bc I can hear you giggling and my heart is weak  
  
**little lion** : NO DO IT JOHN IS STILL BLUSHING  
  
**johnn** : BC YOU KEEP TALKING ABT HOW CUTE I AM AND IM FLUSTERED  
  
**little lion** : YOURE CUTE FLUSTERED THO  
  
**little lion** : YOU KEEP LAUGHING AND YOURE SO RED AND YOURE NUZZLING INTO MY NECK AND ITS ADORABLE AND I LOVE YOU SM  
  
**johnn** : E N D  I T  
  
**johnn** : I LOVE YOU TOO  
  
**laf** : oh my god  
  
**little lion** : IM SCREAMING C O M E IN H E R E  
  
**laf** : IM COMING  
  
\---  
  
**johnn** : lmao lafayette almost crashed the car  
  
**more like HUNKules** : ""lmao""  
  
**johnn** : dead girl walking (((reprise))) came on and they started fucking JAMMING and swerved and almost crashed into a cab and then proceeded to scream in french for two full minutes  
  
**johnn** : they haven't stopped screaming but we're here  
  
**more like HUNKules** : oh my god I'm coming hold on  
  
\---  
  
**more like HUNKules** : what are they SAYING  
  
**johnn** : you don't even want to know  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I feel left out  
  
**johnn** : they're threatening to,,,,eviscerate god,,,,,,,  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I don't want to be left in anymore  
  
**johnn** : yeah I didn't think you would  
  
\---  
  
**little lion** : this lunch is cool and the ~gourmet~ grilled cheese I ordered is truly top notch and theodosia bartow is a sparkling conversationalist truly but I really want to be with you guys now  
  
**laf** : judging by the fact that hercules just spilled sprite all over us  
  
**laf** : I think you might want to reconsider  
  
**more like HUNKules** : IM SCREAMING OH MY GOD  
  
**johnn** : WE'RE GOING HOME TO CHANGE  
  
**laf** : DO WE EVEN HAVE TIME  
  
**johnn** : I DONT CARE MY SKIN IS STICKING TOGETHER WE GOTTA  
  
**more like HUNKules** : SORRY  
  
**johnn** : ITS FINE ITS FINE I LOVE YOU YOURE FINE  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I LOVE YOU TOO  
  
**laf** : WE MIGHT WANT TO LEAVE IF WE'RE GOING HOME TO CHANGE  
  
**johnn** : RIGHT  
  
\---  
  
**laf** : so bc I'm not driving I've been thinking abt jefferson  
  
**johnn** : oh my god  
  
**laf** : I DONT UNDERSTAND WHAT HE CANT TELL US LIKE ??  
  
**laf** : ITS NOT LIKE WE CARE AT ALL  
  
**johnn** : maybe he's like,,,,cheating on madison  
  
**little lion** : he would never  
  
**little lion** : like literally never  
  
**johnn** : aren't you still at lunch  
  
**little lion** : yes and she's in the bathroom so I have like two seconds  
  
**johnn** : okay right  
  
**johnn** : maybe he's not telling Anyone  
  
**johnn** : like what makes you think he's only not telling us  
  
**laf** : I KNOW HES NOT TELLING ANYONE OR ELSE MORE PEOPLE WOULD KNOW  
  
**laf** : I JUST WANT TO KNOW WHY  
  
**laf** : AND ALSO IF IT HAS ANYTHING TO DO WITH US  
  
**johnn** : WHY WOULD IT  
  
**laf** : BC HE WAS TALKING AND WE SHOWED UP AND HE L E F T  
  
**laf** : LIKE HE DIDNT WAIT UNTIL WE LEFT HE DID IT FIRST  
  
**laf** : I WANT SO BADLY TO STAY IN MY OWN LANE BUT AT THE SAME TIME  
  
**laf** : I HAVE TO KNOW  
  
**johnn** : oh my god  
  
**laf** : I AM THE WORST PERSON  
  
**johnn** : FALSE  
  
**little lion** : FALSE  
  
**johnn** : HERCULES WOULD ALSO SAY FALSE IF HE WASNT DRIVING  
  
**laf** : I  
  
**laf** : I wasn't being serious  
  
**little lion** : WE WERE  
  
**johnn** : !!!  
  
**laf** : oh my god I love you  
  
**johnn** : WE LOVE YOU TOO!!!  
  
**little lion** : THEODOSIA IS COMING BACK I HAVE TO GO I LOVE YOU  
  
**laf** : LOVE YOU TOO!!  
  
\---  
  
**laf** : brace yourselves kids  
  
**johnn** : for what  
  
**laf** : turn around lmao  
  
**johnn** : OH MY GOD  
  
\---  
  
**little lion** : we're going back now  
  
**little lion** : wait whATS GOING ON @@laf  
  
**johnn** : THEYRE WEARING THE SKIRT  
  
**johnn** : THE RED ONE WITH THE SLIT UP THE SIDE EVEN THOUGH ITS FREEZING  
  
**little lion** : OH GOD  
  
**little lion** : ARE YOU BACK AT WORK YET  
  
**johnn** : NO WE JUST DROPPED HERCULES OFF GIVE US TIME  
  
**little lion** : LMAO IM GONNA DIE  
  
**more like HUNKules** : LAFAYETTE IS SO BEAUTIFUL IM GOING TO DIE HERE ON THE SIDEWALK  
  
**more like HUNKules** : LIKE PEOPLE KEEP WALKING PAST ME AND IM JUST FLOORED  
  
**johnn** : LAFAYETTE SAID THAT THEY LOVE YOU TOO  
  
**more like HUNKules** : !!!  
  
\---  
  
**laf** : are people scared of me  
  
**little lion** : probably  
  
**laf** : are you scared of me  
  
**little lion** : I was when we first met bc you were (and still are) Very tall and Very pretty  
  
**little lion** : but like it went away after four and a half years of like,,,pure love,,,,,and,,,,,,crying over both each other and our husbands  
  
**laf** : that makes sense  
  
**little lion** : why do you ask  
  
**laf** : bc this morning jefferson didn't look scared of me  
  
**laf** : and now I'm sitting in the break room with him and he looks terrified  
  
**little lion** : laf please  
  
**laf** : I'm gonna corner him  
  
**little lion** : l a f  p l e a s e  
  
**laf** : I'll see you on the other side  
  
**little lion** : L A F  
  
\---  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : I WAS JUST A T T A CK ED  
  
**jmadzzz** : what happened I'll kill them  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : would you tho  
  
**jmadzzz** : no but I would never speak to them again and do some Heavy glaring  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : I  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : love you  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : sO much??  
  
**jmadzzz** : I love you too  
  
**jmadzzz** : now WHAT H A P P E N E D  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : LAFAYETTE CORNERED ME  
  
**jmadzzz** : oh dear god  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : AND THEY WERE LIKE ""SO WHATS SO IMPORTANT THAT YOU WONT TELL ANYONE"" AND I WAS LIKE I CAN'T TELL YOU  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : AND THEY WERE LIKE ""WHY THOUGH ARE YOU SCARED THAT WE'RE GONNA TELL SOMEONE"" AND I WAS LIKE LMAO NO BC YOUD KILL ME  
  
**jmadzzz** : can you think like once before you speak please  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : NOT WHEN IM BEING CORNERED BY LAFAYETTE WHO LOOKS LIKE THEYRE READY TO KILL ME  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : THEYRE WEARING A DIFFERENT SKIRT FROM THIS MORNING WHICH MAKES THEM LOOK SCARIER  
  
**jmadzzz** : WHAT HAPPENED NEXT  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : THEY WERE LIKE ""!!SO IT DOES HAVE SOMETHING TO DO WITH US!!" AND I WAS LIKE HAHA F U C K  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : AND I SAID NO,,, AND TRIED TO HIDE IT BUT THEN THEY PULLED THEIR CHAIR CLOSER TO MINE AND THEY WERE STARING AT ME AND THEN THEY FUCKING GO  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : "you're lying" AND IM SCREAMING AT THIS POINT AND I KNOW THEYRE NOT GOING TO QUIT SO IM LIKE LMAO AND I JUST TELL THEM  
  
**jmadzzz** : WHAT EXACTLY DID YOU SAY  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : IM NOT REPEATING IT I JUST SAID /IT/ AND THAT YOU KNOW ABT IT AND THAT YOURE NOT TOTALLY CHILL WITH IT BUT WE'RE DEALING  
  
**jmadzzz** : oh no I'm totally chill with it  
  
**jmadzzz** : I find it funny actually  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : I WANT A DIVORCE  
  
**jmadzzz** : we're not even married yet  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : WHAT DO YOU MEAN ""YET""  
  
\---  
  
**laf** : OH  
  
**laf** : OH MY GOD  
  
**little lion** : WHAT  
  
**johnn** : WHAT HAPPENED  
  
**more like HUNKules** : WHATS GOING ON  
  
**laf** : JEFFERSON HAS A ~~~CRUSH~~~  
  
**johnn** : I  
  
**little lion** : WHAT  
  
**more like HUNKules** : WHAT  
  
**johnn** : ON WHO  
  
**laf** : A L E X  
  
**little lion** : W H A T

**Author's Note:**

> who even knows where I'm going with this?? certainly not me, the author of the series, and the ultimate decider as to the fate of these characters 
> 
> also!! tumblr: lol-phan-af come scream with me at my poor life choices


End file.
